


Love Can be a Landslide of Emotions

by R0gue



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, As it Goes On, Confessions, F/F, Love Talks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Moca and Lisa often end up talking about how they both have crushes on their best friends, Ran and Yukina, as they work.Roselia are also preparing for an upcoming show and Yukina is spending a lot more time writing this new song than she usually does, causing Lisa to worry about her.Only time will tell how things turn out...





	Love Can be a Landslide of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_o/gifts).



> So this fic was made as a gift to coffee_o as I wanted to write something YukiLisa and they're also finishing up their exams as I am writing this now so I wanted to give them a "Congratz" in the form of an angsty fic... 
> 
> Aaaanyway I hope you enjoy. I initially wanted this to be done in 1 big thing but that turned out to be too much of a task to get out in the small amount of time I had to write it. I will be updating this as I manage to write stuff for it so it shouldn't take toooo long.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and want to hang out some time, please consider visiting my discord server (https://discord.gg/TFaCzCa). If you want to consider supporting me a little further, I have a Patreon now (https://www.patreon.com/animeender) and I also have commissions open (https://animeender.tumblr.com/post/173333932337/i-have-updated-my-commissions-as-it-was-suggested). 
> 
> Thank you to the people that already decided to become a patron.

The wind rustles the leaves of the few trees that are littered along the side of the road. The sun peeks over the top of the buildings as it continues its descent. The street itself is almost devoid of people, with just the occasional person scurrying here and there. Workers of each store stare blankly as they try to find ways to pass the time.

Two such workers are behind the counter of a small store, dressed in the blue shirts and white aprons that make up their uniform. One has long light brown hair, tied up behind her While the other has short grey hair, her eyelids closed over her eyes.

“Say Moca, have you managed to make any progress with Ran yet?” The girl with long light brown hair turns to the other figure, not realizing how heavy the girl’s breathing is.

“Huh?” Moca’s head looks up, blinking rather rapidly as she shakes her head a little. “Hmm… Same as always.” She chuckles to herself while doing a small stretch, a yawn passing her lips a few seconds later.

The light brown-haired girl giggles when she hears this. “I feel you there…” She lets out a sigh, turning her head to gaze out the window. “I’ve known Yukina for years now and she’s still impossible to read.” Another sigh escapes her lips.

She feels a finger poke her cheek, causing her to turn her head to the side. “Liiisa… You should just tell her.” Moca yawns as she says this. “Get it out of the way…” She pauses a little, her hand stroking her chin. “…then you can stop worrying about it.”

“I don’t think I can do that…” Lisa shakes her head. “I’m happy with what we have; I wouldn’t want to ruin it by doing something stupid.” She sighs. “Yukina is too focused on the band at the moment anyway… she wouldn’t want a distraction.”

“Okaaay…” Moca turns to face the light brown-haired girl. She opens her mouth to say something, but the sound of the door to the store opening causes her to let the thought die in her throat. She opts to just smile and observe as the customer approached her.

* * *

 

The two figures on the stage let out a simultaneous sigh of relief as the sounds of their music slowly fades into nothing. Lisa takes a deep breath as she opens eyelids she didn’t even realize were closed. She looks over at the other figure, another girl standing up straight with long silver hair flowing down her back and whose hand was still gripping the microphone.

“Yukina, we really should call it here.” Lisa walks over and places a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “The others left hours ago.” She watches the other girl relax, taking in a deep breath and then turning to face her.

“Yes… we should.” Yukina sighs. “We should be able to get that part down by the end of the week.” Her brows furrow a little before her mouth opens into a yawn.

“Looks like someone is a little tired.” Lisa chuckles, taking a step back to give Yukina some space and allow her to put her bass away in its case. “I hope you don’t plan to do this all the time though.” Lisa looks up as she does the zip up. “Rest is important too.”

Yukina nods at her. “I am going to spend as much time as I need.” She starts to get ready to leave herself. “But I will make sure I get some rest as well.”

The sun is already past the horizon as the two girls finally exit CiRCLE. The streets are dimly lit by the street lights above, a chill lingers in the air and a wind blows past, making the trees sway back and forth.

“That was a good session though” Lisa’s grip tightens on the strap of her bass as she says this, adjusting it a little so it sits better on her back.

“Yes… We’re getting the hang of this song now…” The two of them start to walk a little faster. “But you didn’t have to stay so long.”

“Nonsense.” Lisa dismisses the comment with a wave of her hand. “I couldn’t just leave you to walk home on your own.” She giggles. “It was nice to get the extra practice in; I’ve been struggling with that part for a while now.”

“You really have improved a lot, Lisa.” Yukina nods as she says this. “We should be fine for our next performance… I just need to focus on this final song.”

Lisa sighs as she hears this. “It isn’t too much work for you is it?” Her hand clutches the strap around her tighter. “I can help you write it if you want.”

“It should be ready in time for us to practice it.” Yukina nods again. “I am just going to have to do a little extra work on it.”

“D-Don’t overwork yourself… please…” Lisa lets out a sigh as they come to a stop outside their houses, she gazes at the singer, her brows furrowed. After a deep breath, she opens her mouth again. “You need rest as well.”

“I won’t… thank you for the offer.” Yukina waves goodbye and heads into her house, leaving Lisa standing there staring after her.

* * *

 

It wasn’t often that Lisa found herself walking home alone. She was so used to having Yukina with her that it just felt strange to be alone. She finds herself being lost in thought a lot more than usual, staring off into the distance.

“Liiisa…” Her name being called snaps the bassist from her daze and almost makes her jump as she sees Moca walking beside her. “Wakey wakey.. .” The girl chuckles as she says this.

“M-Moca… what are you doing here?” Lisa looks up from the girl to look around the area. “Where’s Ran? Don’t you always walk with her?”

“Hmm… busy…” Moca lets out a yawn and stretches her arms towards the sky. “Where’s Yukina?”

“She wanted to be alone today.” Lisa sighs while staring off into the distance. “She wants to focus on writing this new song… but she’s struggling and won’t accept any help.”

“Sounds… boooring.” Moca yawns again, still stretching her arms. “Hmm... have you tried… just talking to her?”

“Well… kinda…” Lisa stops walking to gaze off into the distance. “I asked if I could help and told her not to overwork herself.” Lisa sighs and turns back to face Moca. “But I shouldn’t have expected a different outcome, she’s always been like that.”

“Hmm… have you thought about… approaching it in a different way?”

“What do you mean?” Lisa’s face shifts to one of confusion.

“Well… hmm… maybe you could show her something of your own…” Moca stares off in thought. “Hmm… or… you could…” She takes a few seconds to think. “Maybe… you should tell her how you feel…”

“I… why would that change anything?”

“Hmm… she might… view things a little… differently… if she knew how you feel.”

“I… I don’t know…” Lisa starts to drum her fingers on her arm. “I feel she might not see things that way…”

“Hmm… true…” Moca lets out an exhausted sigh. “How about… we both confess…”

Lisa’s eyes grow wide as she looks at Moca. “Both of us! But you… you weren’t ready to tell Ran yet.” She pauses, trying to figure out exactly what she wants to say. “And… I still don’t know whether I want to yet…”

“Well… I don’t mind doing it if you do as well…” Moca yawns again, making it almost impossible to tell how serious she was if you didn’t know her well.

“I… um… okay…” Lisa nods her head as if affirming her thought process. “Let’s do this.”

* * *

 

Lisa and Yukina come to a stop just outside their houses. It had been another long evening of practice, so much so that their walk home had been in complete silence. The only sound surrounding them was the rustling of leaves as the wind flows through them and the distant sound of cars.

“Thank you for staying again Lisa,” Yukina finally breaks the ice that was surrounding them as she turns to face the other girl. “It is nice to have you there with me.”

Lisa feels blood rushing to her cheeks. “It’s rare to get a compliment from you Yukina.” She giggles as she says this, her hand fiddling with the strap around her.

Lisa takes a deep breath. “Um… Yukina… I need to tell you something…”

“Huh?” Yukina’s eyes widen for a few moments before she returns to her neutral look. “What’s wrong?”

“I um…” Lisa takes a deep breath, remembering that Moca is doing the same thing. “I… I think I like you…” She closes her eyes in a hope to not see Yukina’s reaction. “…as more than a friend…”

Yukina stands there slowly taking a few deep breaths as her eyes stare at the girl in front of her, the girl she has known for so many years, the girl she considers her best… friend.

“I’m… I’m sorry Lisa…”

All of the doubts that Lisa had been feeling, the ones that had told her not to do this, rushed to the forefront of her mind. She knew it was stupid to do it, and all her fears had just come true.

"I... Care deeply for you, Lisa, but not... not in the way that you want. I cannot fulfill what you are asking of me. I'm sorry."

Lisa tries to think of anything to say, without success. Even if she could, she wasn't sure if the words would be able to come out of her quickly drying throat.

"Good... Goodnight, Lisa."

With that, the girl turned away and quickly strode towards her house, not looking back at her friend.

Lisa's legs felt like giving out at any second like her whole being was turning to jelly. She didn't know how, but somehow, she ended up back home, and in her bed. Her head was an ocean of mixed emotions she couldn't make sense of and felt like it could explode at any moment.  The numbness within her slowly lulled her into a shallow, dreamless rest, and left her feeling cold, empty, and wondering how she could bear to see that face again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I am always looking for feedback on what I write so please do leave a comment letting me know what you think, I reply to every single one I get.
> 
> As for now though I think I have rambled on enough and I need to go work on part 2.


End file.
